


Пошлость

by RU_Grin



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RU_Grin/pseuds/RU_Grin
Summary: Моника — живое воплощение пошлости по Набокову. (badass!Monika/Sayori)





	Пошлость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frash).



      Моника — живое воплощение пошлости по Набокову.  
  
      Моника закатывает рукава рубашки и школьного пиджака, призывно носит ленточку с шеи в кармане так, чтобы всем было видно, и в глазах своих оставляет только насмешливых чертей.  
  
      Моника — солнце юношеского максимализма — неприступная, язвительная и сама себе на уме.  
  
      Перед ней запуганная толпа расступается, как Красное море перед Моисеем, и она ощущает себя чёртовым хищником среди бесполезных лоботрясов. А когда море за ней смыкается, его волны шепчут: «какая она, блять, высокомерная сучка!».  
  
      Истерический смех распирает ей грудь и царапает горло, как кусок льда, и она оборачивается, складывая руки на груди, смотрит остро, гордо и открыто:  
  
 — А коли вы такие мысли изъявляете, так будьте добры со мною с глазу на глаз беседовать, а не подавать признаки крысы, милейшие. Мне, знаете ли, — она ухмыляется, и черти жгут всё доброе в её глазах, — не в падлу вам морды расхуярить к чертям собачьим. Adiós!  
  
      Море за её спиной застывает и забывает как волноваться на мгновение. Моника считает до трёх, и оно развергается штормом ругательств в её адрес: «я бы связал её голую и оставил крысам на съедение», Моника закатывает глаза — где-то она уже это слышала.  
  
      Моника сама себе идеал — непреступная, крепкая и — главное — умная настолько, что может иметь своё мнение. И это заставляет безликих идиотов вокруг курится вулканами и кипеть водой, им ведь до Моники не достать: эта хуй знает, что возомнившая о себе, баба со своим непомерным эго забралась на самую высокую колокольню самомнения и спускаться с неё не собирается.  
      Ей — только прыгать. И она не торопится.  
  
      Монике — только сига́ть в пустоту с высоты своего одинокого величия. Этот факт — неоспоримый, грубый и точный — приводит её в дикий восторг: если она будет падать, то с её ускорением девять целых и восемь десятых метров в секунду ни один придурок её не коснётся.  
      Её величие — её эскапизм и гордость.  
  
      До конца обеденной перемены ещё одна чашка лапши. Моника уходит из столовой горделиво, и спесь откалывается от неё, оставляя шлейф из мерцающей крошки.  
  
      Она несильно пинает дверь в уборную ногой, и умиротворённо потягивается, зевая, и обнажаются её клыки — почти кошачьи, на вид опасные и острые.  
  
 — О как, — люди перед ней замирают, и она сама на мгновение стынет.  
  
      Трое и девочка с миленьким бантом и Моника. Девчонка трепыхается, похожая на беспомощного зверька, остальные стоят перед ней полукругом.  
      Моника поводит плечами, бросает взгляд на них, и открывает кран. Она смотрит на себя и не знает зеркало ли такое грязное или черти в её глазах действительно жгут высокомерие, ей на самом деле глубоко наплевать.  
      И чуть глубже, чем просто глубоко, ей не похуй.  
  
      Она закрывает кран со скрипом, отряхивает руки и забирает последние бумажные полотенца. Троица что-то говорит вполголоса, но Монике так-то всё равно.  
      Они вздрагивают, когда разверзается гром — Моника ударяет кулаком о дверь кабинки, и, кажется, остаётся вмятина, петли настораживающе трясутся — но больше всего их пугают огни — черти жгут душу в зелёных глазах.  
  
 — Съебитесь-ка по-быстрому.  
  
      Кто-то из них щёлкает языком, и Моника с большим удовольствием ставит подножку, и смеётся, когда они с матом захлопывают дверь. Моника поднимает девочку с бантом за ворот школьного пиджака и взглядом жжёт душу за голубыми глазами.  
  
 — Хэ-эй, привет, — Моника хмыкает — с такими синяками на шее умудряться говорить, — и спасибо. Я Сайори.  
  
      Моника закатывает глаза:  
  
 — Вообще поебать.  
  
      Она ещё раз оглядывает ~~девушку~~ Сайори и думает, что, возможно, под её рубашкой и кофтой на худом теле может быть ещё парочка синяков в дополнение к тем, что уже просвечивают на колонне шеи. Однако Монике должно быть всё равно на других людей.  
      Моника — сама себе на уме.  
  
      Поэтому она не сильно беспокоится, когда лапша в чашке кончается и играет школьный звонок, заставляя всех — даже бесполезных лоботрясов — сбегаться в классы, как бесполезное стадо.  
      Моника входит в свой класс непоколебимая и гордая, не заботясь о том, что урок начался минуту назад, потому что, когда её спрашивают, Моника знает всё, что нужно.  
      Она — сама себе идол.  
  


***

  
  
      Следующий день от начала и до конца похож на патоку, и Моника внутренне разлагается на части, как какой-нибудь диэлектрик.  
  
      Когда уроки, похожие на безвкусную жвачку, кончаются, она мается от безделья и не хочет идти домой, предпочитая одиночество, точнее — единоличное общество себя в тихом, забытом классе.  
  
      « ~~Музыкальный класс~~ Литературный клуб»  
  
      Моника даже не понимает, какие дебилы решили, что создавать кружок любителей литературы будет хорошим решением во времена Интернета, когда читающих (только не книги) становится так много, что они предпочитают собираться на просторах форумов где-нибудь дома или в кафе, а не торчать в никому не нужном классе, делая вид, что им нравятся собеседники.  
      Зато, благодаря этим дебилам, у неё есть старое пианино, чтобы играть музыку Энрике Иглесиаса вперемежку с Римским-Корсаковым и «Щелкунчиком» и целый класс, чтобы закинуть ноги на парту, откинуться на спинку стула под опасным углом и, задрав голову, читать смешные книжки.  
  
      На самом деле — ничерта смешного в «Заводном апельсине» нет, а главный герой — тот ещё мудак, но Моника настолько его понимает, что ей становится смешно: возможно, будь она парнем, она была бы такой же. Это заставляет отвратительную ухмылку лезть на её лицо.  
  
 — Боже, мне не хватает только Марины и Алмазов, чтобы почувствовать себя ностальгическим дерьмом, — усмехается Моника, перелистывая страницу, — «Govnodavy»… грубо и властно… Govnodavy.  
  
 — И что это значит? — звучит над ухом звонко и весело настолько, что Моника дёргается и летит на пол с громким лязгом, — ой. Прости. Напугала?  
  
 — Какого чёрта? — поднимается она с пола, неловко перебирая руками, — ты, блин, bezoomnaya что ли, dratsinga хочешь? Тьфу, чёртова книжка, — Моника вздыхает, поправляет растрёпанные волосы и отряхивает одежду, смотря на недоумевающую Сайори.  
  
 — Безе- что? — Сайори склоняет голову набок, и Моника может признать, что та выглядит совершенно очаровательно и мило, чарующе даже. Особенно, когда синие следы на шее не видны.  
  
 — Забей, — Моника беспечно отмахивается и снова садится на стул, только задом наперёд, — что ты тут делаешь?  
  
      Сайори улыбается солнечно-солнечно и по-кошачьи хитро, подмигивает и уговаривает Монику закрыть глаза и вытянуть одну руку. Моника пожимает плечами и делает, как сказано, хуже всё равно не будет.  
  
      Что-то тихо гремит в воздухе, и Сайори касается чуть загорелого запястья трепетно, но слегка грубо и с нетерпением, прикладывает какую-то нитку и всё никак не может закрепить. Моника морщит нос и пытается подглядеть из-под полуприкрытых век, но Сайори слегка пощипывает кожу (это даже приятно) и грозится, что сюрприза не получится. Монике приходится ждать и считать овец.  
  
      На шестой овце, которую она посчитала уже пять раз, Моника узнаёт, что Сайори чертовски офигительно плетёт фенечки, но имя «Моника» среди подвесок-звёздочек смотрится неправильно, грубо, пошло и совсем не мило. Но в стиле Сайори.  
  
 — Ну и что это такое? — фыркает Моника, двигая запястьем, пытаясь привыкнуть к новой тяжести.  
 — Фенечки дружбы! — глаза у Сайори искрятся, как звёзды в лужах после летнего ливня.  
  
      Моника фыркает, кажется, ещё больше, когда Сайори сжимает её запястье и поворачивает бусинки с буквами — одну за другой — до тех пор, пока на месте имени Моники не появляется её собственное.  
  
 — На случай, если ты забудешь обо мне, — опускает она неловкий смешок, — ну или ещё что-нибудь случится…  
  
      Моника закатывает глаза:  
  
 — Я похожа на этих умственно отсталых дегенератов, которые измеряют члены линейками, чтобы похвастаться? — «я похожа на дуру?»  
  
      Сайори густо и обворожительно краснеет, играя собственными пальцами:  
  
 — Моника! Конечно нет! — она машет руками, будто пытается разогнать это недоразумение. Моника бросает дерзкую ухмылку.  
  
       _«Фенечки дружбы», значит?_  
  


***

  
  
      Моника — гордая девушка из лис-одиночек. И она не тусуется с мелкими девчонками после школы в старом кабинете музыки, потому что это вне её планов, особенно — когда затягивается на недели и, кажется, месяцы. Моника забывает, какой сегодня день недели и число, потому что Сайори — девушка-вспышка — переводит Землю Моники на другую орбиту — к другому Солнцу.  
  
      Моника проводит с Сайори и дешёвыми закусками из автомата больше времени, чем рассчитывала, и начинает думать, что пора послать математику к чёрту — Сайори вне математических рассчётов и пугающих взглядов.  
      Сайори — вне солнечной системы и астрономии. Сайори — иное тело, мышлению Моники не подвластное. Сайори превышает скорость света и делает время вокруг неё относительной. Моника забывает помнить, когда видела на шее Сайори серые помутнения — месяцы назад или часы.  
  
      Всё, что Моника вообще успевает понимать — за исключением не самых полезных формул и теорем с уроков геометрии — Сайори проникла под кожу, в самые её вены, и осталась там конкретно — застыла в крови, как оксиген. Каждой улыбкой застыла, каждым мерцанием глаз, заклеймила душу Моники — непокорную и вольную — прикосновениями собственных пальцев — понемногу, кусочек за кусочком, один за другим, как искусный стратег. Моника хочет сказать всем, что они точно недооценили одну девчонку с бантом на голове.  
  
      Сайори остаётся на коже тёплыми прикосновениями и мерным дыханием, когда наваливается на плечо Моники, и Моника начинает читать по-английски затёртую почти до дыр книгу «Платеро и я», где каждое слово — испанское.  
      Сайори остаётся в душе своими голубыми глазами, полными дикой тоски по несуществующим персонажам, и чистыми слезами по умершему Платеро.  
      Сайори остаётся на задворках её сознания — самых чистых и далёких, больше похожих на поля, полные подсолнечников, — со второй их встречи, и ровные бусинки напоминают о ней, как о неизлечимой болезни. И, если она больна (а она точно больна), то Моника на последней стадии этой болезни и назовёт её, пожалуй, Сайонеллой или Сайонизой.  
      Несмотря на это, у Моники всё под контролем. Она необузданная, но у неё действительно железная хватка…  
  
      Она, по крайней мере, пытается убедить себя в этом, когда Сайори уговаривает её сыграть на пианино, неожиданно застав Монику за игрой.  
  
 — Ну Мо-о-они-икс, ну сыгра-а-ай! — Сайори цепляется за кофту на груди Моники, как щенок и елозит, мерцая щенячьими глазами.  
  
 — Откуда это «Моникс» вообще взялось? — хмурится Моника, пытаясь отцепить от себя, судя по всему, собаку, а не человека, — я вообще-то гроза школы.  
  
      Сайори смотрит, кажется, с искренним непониманием в глазах:  
  
 — Да? — она разжимает свою хватку, сводит брови к переносице, и выглядит, конечно, мило, — ох, точно. Что-то такое говорили.  
  
      Моника даже слегка посмеивается «что-то такое говорили» — это, интересно, когда каждый второй в школе поливает её грязью и дрожит от страха, когда она на него смотрит, или когда те три безымянные девчонки (Моника мысленно называет их Девчонка_1, Девчонка_2 и Девчонка_3, как файлы на компьютере, если видит) смылись, едва ей стоило показаться немного устрашающей?  
  
      Моника посмеивается, и Сайори думает, что за окном неожиданно выходит солнце, а в пыльной комнате пахнет весной, пахнет Моникой. Моника садится за пианино, думая, что можно сыграть и не только для себя.  
  
 — Я честно не понимаю, почему они так говорят, — легко бросает Сайори, присаживаясь так, чтобы их спины касались друг друга, — ты классная, — она болтает ногами. Моника начинает играть что-то весёлое и нежное из начальных классов.  
  
      Музыка мерно льётся, и Моника понимает, что уже ничего не под контролем (и это даже неплохо). Голос Сайори становится едва громким, чтобы не заглушать звучание нот:  
  
 — Ты, вроде как, спасла меня, — она вслушивается в то, как пальцы Моники ложатся на клавиши, — ты, может, и ругаешься, но не делаешь это со зла.  
  
      Моника смеётся, потому что, конечно, она делает это не со зла — она просто показывает идиотам их место.  
  
 — Ты красиво смеёшься, — добавляет Сайори, и Моника усмехается, начиная играть чуть быстрее, — а, когда ты смеёшься, у тебя иногда появляются ямочки на щеках, — Сайори глядит на золотой закат в окне и думает, что Моника тоже слегка похожа на солнце.  
  
 — И мне нравится, что ты свободно носишь свою форму — это выглядит даже стильно, у меня это как-то неряшливо, — хихикает Сайори, — и — самое главное — так можно увидеть, как твои веснушки расползаются с щёк на шею и уходят куда-то на плечи.  
  
      Моника качает головой — она как-то давно забыла про россыпь этих веснушек, которые и не видно почти.  
  
 — Они такие милые, и мне хочется поцеловать их все! — Сайори разводит руками и откидывается на спину Моники с такой силой, что та кряхтит и хватается за пианино, — ой!  
  
 — «Целовать», значит? — усмехается Моника, — ты странная, но я всё же спрошу: и как ты намерена их целовать?  
  
      Сайори вскакивает с сиденья в один прыжок, её руки скользят по плечам Моники, а губы касаются щеки трепетно и нежно, как к самым нежным цветам. Щёки Моники расцветают красным.  
  
 — Вот так я хочу поцеловать их _все_! — Сайори оставляет ещё несколько нежных, мимолётных поцелуев на щеке, и снова садится рядом, сложив голову на плечо Моники, — больше всего мне нравится, что ты, кажется, не против моей компании. Ты точно неплохая, — их пальцы переплетаются вместе в замок, и Моника слушает уже серьёзно, — ты читаешь книги на испанском и говоришь на нём; у тебя хорошие оценки, — Сайори потирает большим пальцем ладонь Моники и добавляет, — и у тебя руки чуть больше моих, и сама ты высокая; все думают, ты злая, а ты милая, иногда грубая, но всегда улыбчивая.  
  
      Она замолкает, и они наслаждаются тишиной, утопая в лучах сливочного солнца, вслушиваясь в дыхание друг друга, и иногда им кажется, что они могут поймать сердцебиение друг друга в этой уютной тишине.  
  
 — И я люблю тебя просто так, — неожиданно говорит Сайори, резко вдохнув, — просто потому что Моника — это Моника.  
  
      Моника кивает, сжимая ладонь Сайори в своей сильнее.  
  
      Сайори может думать, что она — Икар, а Моника — Солнце. И Моника знает, что всё наоборот: ~~когда~~ если они расстанутся, гореть будут её веснушки от непролитых жгучих слёз.  
  
      Что ещё знает Моника — так это то, насколько оглушительно тепло маленькой руки Сайори на её собственной холодной.  
  
 — Ты тёплая, — говорит Моника, слегка опуская свою голову на макушку Сайори.  
  
       _Ты — Солнце._  
  
      Они говорят, что Моника — живое воплощение пошлости по Набокову. Сайори думает, что Моника — солнце юношеского максимализма — живое воплощение идеалов.

**Author's Note:**

> So... if you want you can check it on FicBook https://ficbook.net/readfic/7735997


End file.
